Only Me
by Gia-XY
Summary: Yami, orang yang diminta tolong Yugi untuk membawa teman masa kecilnya keluar dari depresinya. Apa Yami akan berhasil? / 'Kuakui, ini pasti akan menjadi misi yang tersulit dari antara semua misi yang kudapat.'/"Sepertinya memang hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bicara."/ Sequel of 'My Happiness'


Gia : AKHIRNYA! SEKUELNYA JADI!

Yurika : Cih, ternyata lu nyelesain sekuelnya duluan

Yami : Akhirnya~

Yugi : _Happy reading~!_

**.**

**.**

**Only Me**

**.**

**By : Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Yami, orang yang diminta tolong Yugi untuk membawa teman masa kecilnya keluar dari depresinya. Apa Yami akan berhasil? / 'Kuakui, ini pasti akan menjadi misi yang tersulit dari antara semua misi yang kudapat.'/"Sepertinya memang hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bicara."/**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Hayashibara Claire, Yukimizu Gray, Reishimura Jack © Natsume**

**Story, Gia's OC : Kisaragi Yurika © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning :**

**OC, OC as mainlead, OOC, typo(s), misstypo(s), sedikit bahasa jepang, krisis kosakata, gaje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan seperti ruangan kantor, 2 orang pria tampak sedang duduk berhadapan dengan wajah serius. Yang satu sedang membaca setumpuk kertas yang ada di tangannya dengan serius, sedangkan yang satunya sedang menunggu pria di depannya itu selesai membaca.

"Salah satu korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat _Domino Airlanes_ yang berangkat dari London menuju ke Domino sekitar 2 minggu lalu, kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, lalu dia mengalami depresi berat selama 2 minggu ini, tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, tidak mau bicara sama sekali dan melakukan PERCOBAAN BUNUH DIRI 2 KALI!? Kau bercanda!?" seru seorang pria beriris _crimson red_ berambut bintang berwarna dasar hitam dan pinggirannya berwarna _magenta_ dengan poni pirang yang membingkai wajahnya dengan nada tidak percaya kepada pria beriris _purple amethys_ yang mirip dengannya di depannya itu.

"Itu serius. Setidaknya aku ingin kau membantu permasalahan teman masa kecilku ini. Kau bisa kan?" tanya pria beriris _amethys _itu—Mutou Yuugi.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku? Tidak bisa yang lain?" tanya pria beriris _crimson_ itu—Sennen Yami, kepada Yugi.

"Ayolah, aku yakin yang lain tidak bisa! Kau yang tidak pernah gagal saja aku masih tidak yakin kau bisa! Tapi setidaknya kau bisa menggunakan pesona priamu itu kan?" tanya Yugi.

"Apa kau bilang!? Kau tidak yakin aku akan berhasil!? Kau meragukanku!?" tanya Yami marah.

"Bukan begitu Yami! Maksudku, teman masa kecilku ini orangnya keras, biasanya dia tidak akan pernah mendengar perkataan orang lain, apalagi di saat dia sedang tertekan begini! Pesona priamu saja belum tentu berhasil membujuknya," jelas Yugi.

"Aku pasti akan berhasil! Aku—Sennen Yami, tidak akan pernah gagal untuk menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan padaku! Aku pasti akan mengeluarkan gadis ini dari depresinya! Camkan itu!" seru Yami dengan nada bersemangat.

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita ke rumahku," ajak Yugi sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

**~XxX~**

"_Tadaima!_" seru Yugi dengan nada bersemangat.

"_Okaeri Yugi!_ Oh, Yami! Tumben ke sini! Ada apa?" tanya Sugoroku.

"Tanya saja pada Yugi. Dia yang datang ke tempatku dan meminta bantuanku," kata Yami dengan nada sarkatis.

"Oh, pasti soal Yurika! Ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi baru saja mengecek ke kamarnya, dan makanannya masih utuh," lapor Sugoroku pada cucunya.

"Haih! Dasar gadis keras kepala! Ayo kita langsung naik saja ke lantai 2 Yami," ajak Yugi sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang dengan bentuk ikal di bagian ujung rambutnya sedang duduk di atas kasurnya dengan iris _blue aquamarine_nya menatap kosong lurus ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan tubuhnya sangat kurus.

Brak!

Terlihat pintu kamar itu didobrak oleh Yugi. Raut wajah kesal jelas tergambar di wajah pria itu.

"Yurika! Kenapa kau tidak makan lagi!? Kalau begini terus bagaimana kau bisa sembuh! Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sekarang sedang sakit karena terus-terusan tidak menerima asupan makanan!?" seru Yugi sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu teman masa kecilnya itu—Kisaragi Yurika, dengan kedua tangannya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun yang keluar dari mulut Yurika. Matanya masih menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Yurika!" panggil Yugi lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Lebih parah dari dugaanku... Kalau kau saja sudah kesal begitu berarti dia sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang ada di sekitarnya selama 2 minggu ini kan?" tanya Yami yang saat ini berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

Yurika sama sekali tidak kaget dengan kedatangan Yami. Dia bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah lain begitu Yami angkat bicara dan berjalan ke arahnya. Tatapannya tetap kosong lurus ke depan.

"Begitulah... Jadi, kau bisa urus semuanya?" tanya Yugi.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak ada gagal dalam kamusku! Aku akan terus berusaha sampai berhasil," kata Yami penuh keyakinan.

"Kalau begitu, kutinggal dulu ya," kata Yugi sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Yurika.

"Kisaragi Yurika... Kau mendengarku?" tanya Yami.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai _'ya'_.Coba katakan sesuatu," pinta Yami.

"..."

Seperti orang tuli, Yurika tidak merespon apa pun seakan telinganya hanya pajangan saja dan tidak dapat mendengar apa pun.

"Kisaragi Yurika, katakan sesuatu," perintah Yami dengan nada tajam.

"..."

"Kisaragi Yurika!" seru Yami sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh wanita di depannya.

'Apa dia sama sekali tidak mendengarku!?' pikir Yami panik.

"Kumohon! Katakan sesuatu!" seru Yami dengan nada panik—seakan suara gadis di depannya itu adalah segalanya baginya.

"_Ha... Ha...,_" kata gadis itu dengan suara sangat kecil.

Yami melepaskan tangannya. Matanya terbelalak mendengar suara wanita itu. Suaranya sangat lembut, tapi sayang mengandung kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Ka-kau bicara?" tanya Yami tidak percaya.

"..."

Sayangnya gadis itu tidak merespon apa pun. Dia kembali diam layaknya batu.

'Kuakui, ini pasti akan menjadi misi yang tersulit dari antara semua misi yang kudapat,' pikir Yami sambil menghela nafas panjang.

**~XxX~**

"Jadi, bagaimana Yami? Apa kau sudah menggunakan pesona priamu?" tanya Yugi dengan nada sarkatis begitu melihat Yami turun dengan wajah putus asa.

"Pesona pria apanya? Aku tidak punya sama sekali tau! Dan soal hasilnya, dia hanya mengatakan _'haha'_ lalu selebihnya tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia merindukan ibunya?" tebak Yami.

"Yurika!? Berbicara! Ya ampun! Kali ini kuakui kalau kau benar-benar hebat Yami!" seru Yugi.

"Ini pasti akan menjadi misi tersulit," kata Yami dengan nada pasrah.

"Kumohon, tolong Yurika. Aku yakin hanya kau yang bisa," pinta Yugi dengan nada lirih.

"Aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untuknya," ucap Yami yakin.

"_Arigatou, Yami,_" kata Yugi.

**~XxX~**

"Hai, sudah sehari tidak bertemu. Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Yami sambil terkekeh kecil menatap gadis di depannya itu.

"..."

Tidak. Dia tidak ikut tertawa dengan candaan Yami. Menoleh ke Yami pun tidak.

'Dia memang keras kepala,' pikir Yami.

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar tidak bersyukur kalau kau menjadi salah satu korban yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu?" tanya Yami.

"..."

Yurika masih tidak merespon.

"Kau tau, sepupumu, dia saat itu ikut-ikutan depresi sepertimu saat kau sama sekali tidak merespon perkataannya," kata Yami mulai bercerita.

"Mungkin dia merasa semangat hidupnya sudah tidak ada saat kau—sepupunya yang selalu menyemangatinya, malah jadi seperti ini," lanjut Yami.

Gadis di depannya itu masih tidak merespon sama sekali.

"Tapi kau tau? Gadis itu—Hayashibara Claire, sekarang sudah kembali ceria seperti biasa, berkat seseorang yang baru ditemuinya... Namanya Yukimizu Gray—pacar dari sepupumu itu," lanjut Yami sama sekali tidak peduli gadis di depannya mendengar atau tidak.

"...Claire...?" tanya Yurika pelan.

"Ya, Claire. Dia saat ini ada di Mineral Town, tinggal bersama dengan teman masa kecilnya—Reishimura Jack," cerita Yami.

"Mineral... Town...?" tanya Yurika lagi.

"Mineral Town, tempat itu yang lumayan jauh dari sini. Jadi, Kisaragi Yurika, apa kau tidak mau, kembali ceria seperti sepupumu?" tanya Yami.

"..."

Dia memang tidak membalas perkataan Yami, tapi raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Aku tau, kau sebenarnya mau keluar dari semua ini kan? Aku, Sennen Yami, pasti akan membantumu keluar dari kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingmu sekarang ini," kata Yami yakin sambil tersenyum kepada gadis di depannya.

Entah kenapa Yurika tiba-tiba melemparkan tatapan _'hah-apaan-sih?'_ yang masih dengan tatapan kosong pada Yami.

"Apa maksudmu menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yami sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"..."

"Wajahmu begitu lucu juga. Yah, aku akan kembali lagi besok. _Jaa, hime_~" pamit Yami sambil keluar dari kamar dengan semangat.

**~XxX~**

Di ruang tamu, terlihat Yami sedang bercerita kepada Yugi dengan wajah antusias.

"Berhasil! Dia bicara! Yah, Cuma tiga kata sih...," kata Yami sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Yami, kurasa kau akan benar-benar berhasil. Setidaknya dia sudah menunjukkan cukup banyak kemajuan dalam dua hari ini," kata Yugi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hei-hei! Lalu, kapan kau dan kembaranku akan lanjut ke tahap yang lebih tinggi?" tanya Yami antusias.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yugi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau naksir Atem kan?" tanya Yami dengan senyuman iseng.

Wajah Yugi langsung memerah begitu mendengar perkataan Yami.

"Ja-jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak Yami!" seru Yugi kesal dengan wajah masih memerah.

"_Uso~ _Terserah apa katamu, tapi tingkat kepekaanku lebih tinggi dibandingkan orang lain loh~ Aku duluan! _Jaa!_" pamit Yami sambil pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Cih! Dasar! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa sadar!?" seru Yugi kesal.

Di luar pekerjaan, Yami memang seorang teman yang iseng. Dia sering sekali menggoda Yugi dengan kembarannya. Yugi sendiri sampai kewalahan menghadapi temannya yang satu itu.

'Yah, dia memang lebih peka dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mungkin itu kelebihannya," pikir Yugi sambil tersenyum kecil.

**~XxX~**

"Yurika?" panggil Yami.

Pria itu membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat gadis yang dicarinya tidak ada di kamar itu. Yami langsung buru-buru berlari ke lantai bawah.

"YUGI! YURIKA TIDAK ADA!" seru Yami panik.

"A-apa!? Bagaimana mungkin!? _Jii-chan_ bilang dia ada di atas!" seru Yugi.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya di sana! Dia pasti masih ada di rumah ini! Ayo cari!" seru Yami.

"Um!"

Mereka lalu berlari mengelilingi rumah itu dengan panik. Entah kenapa, kaki Yami membawa pemiliknya berlari ke arah dapur. Mata Yami langsung terbelalak begitu melihat sesosok gadis bersurai pirang sedang memegang pisau dengan erat—hendak memotong urat nadinya sendiri. Yami langsung berlari ke arah gadis itu dan mengambil pisau itu dari tangannya.

Clang!

Pisau itu dilempar oleh Yami saja ke lantai sambil memeluk gadis tadi dengan sebelah tangannya. Wajah Yami langsung menunjukkan raut kepanikan. Nafasnya memburu saking paniknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" seru Yami seraya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan gadis itu—Yurika.

Yurika tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja kesadaran Yurika hilang. Yami dengan sigap langsung menggendong Yurika _bridal style_ dan membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

**~XxX~**

"Aku tidak menyangka dia masih mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri…," kata Yugi tidak percaya.

"Aku juga… Mungkin lebih baik aku pulang sekarang… Aku akan datang lagi besok," kata Yami sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah lelah.

"Aku benar-benar berharap kau akan berhasil… Yami…"

**~XxX~**

"Yurika, aku datang lagi," kata Yami sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Yurika.

Yurika hanya diam saja.

'Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia bisa melakukan hal seperti kemarin. Tapi… Kenapa aku panik sekali kemarin? Bukankah itu suatu hal yang biasa kalau _clien_ku berusaha melakukan percobaan bunuh diri? Bahkan aku sudah biasa untuk menangani orang seperti itu dengan tenang. Tapi kemarin aku bahkan langsung mengambil pisau itu dari tangannya dan tidak berpikir kalau mungkin saja tanganku akan terluka begitu mengambil pisau itu. Lalu setelah itu aku langsung melempar piasu itu ke lantai!? Yami! Kau pasti sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu! Itu benar-benar tindakan gegabah! Kenapa aku langsung jadi seperti ini kalau sudah menyangkut soal gadis ini!?' pikir Yami stres.

Dia lalu melihat ke arah nampan yang berisi makanan milik Yurika.

"Kau sama sekali belum makan?" tanya Yami.

Yurika menggeleng pelan.

'Dia menggeleng? Berarti dia mendengar perkataanku,' pikir Yami.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Yami lagi—mencoba mengetes apa gadis itu benar-benar mendengar kata-katanya atau tidak.

"...Aku tidak lapar...," balas gadis itu pelan.

'Dia benar-benar mendengarku!Mungkin aku bisa mulai mengintrogasinya!' pikir Yami.

"Hei, kenapa kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri kemarin?" tanya Yami.

"..."

Yurika kembali terdiam.

"Jawab aku, _hime-sama_," ucap Yami sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup...," kata Yurika dengan suara lirih.

"Siapa bilang? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Yami.

"Tidak ada yang menginginkanku...," jawab Yurika.

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu. Kau saja yang beranggapan begitu," kata Yami.

"Aku... Tidak ingin di sini...," jawab Yurika lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yami.

"_Haha...,_" jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Kau merindukan ibumu?" tanya Yami.

Yurika mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tau? Di sini, masih banyak yang menginginkanmu. Contohnya Claire, Yugi, _jii-chan_, dan Anzu. Mereka khawatir sekali begitu tau kau melakukan percobaan bunuh diri," kata Yami.

"..."

Yurika terdiam.

Benar juga, banyak yang mengkhawatirkan dia begitu bodoh? Tapi... Dia masih takut, takut untuk kembali bangkit, dan takut kalau nantinya orang yang berharga untuknya meninggalkannya lagi.

"Meninggal itu sudah takdir dari setiap orang. Eksistensi kita para manusia tidak abadi di dunia ini. Aku yakin, ibumu juga pasti khawatir kalau melihatmu terus begini," kata Yami seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran gadis di depannya itu.

"Eksistensi... Tidak... Abadi...?" tanya Yurika.

"Ya, kau benar. Semua manusia, suatu saat nanti, pasti akan kembali ke alam barzah. Ibumu, Claire, Yugi, _jii-chan_, Anzu, teman-teman kita, kau, bahkan aku, pasti suatu saat akan meninggalkan dunia ini dan kembali ke alam barzah. Itu sudah takdir kita sebagai manusia," jelas Yami.

Yurika terdiam memikirkan semuanya.

"Tapi sebelum kau kembali ke sana, kau pasti masih ingin bahagia kan? Menjalani hidupmu, berkumpul bersama teman-teman, belajar, menemukan orang yang kau cintai, bahkan menikah dengan orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu. Kau ingin bahagia kan, Kisaragi Yurika?" tanya Yami sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku... Ingin bahagia...," jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Bagus kalau kau sudah bisa berkata seperti itu. Ah, waktuku sudah habis. Besok aku akan kembali ke sini lagi. _Jaa, hime-sama,_" pamit Yami lalu keluar dari kamar Yurika.

**~XxX~**

"Dia bicara?" tanya Yugi.

"Ya, dia sudah mulai bicara, walaupun hanya sedikit," kata Yami.

"_Yokatta... Arigatou, Yami,_" kata Yugi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Douita..._ Hei, kau tidak mengunjungi kembaranku?" tanya Yami.

"Buat apa?" tanya Yugi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja untuk melepas rindu!" kata Yami dengan nada iseng.

"TIDAK! Enak saja!" seru Yugi kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Ahahaha, aku kan cuma bercanda! Aku pulang dulu ya! _Jaa!_" pamit Yami lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu.

**~XxX~**

"Yami, aku mau bicara," kata Yugi dengan nada serius saat Yami baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai 2.

"Bicara apa?" tanya Yami.

"Kemarin kau bilang, Yurika sudah mulai bicara sedikit. Tapi, saat aku mengajaknya bicara, gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon apa pun," jelas Yugi.

"_Hontou? _Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bohong," kata Yami.

"Aku tidak bilang kau bohong. Aku mau bilang, sepertinya memang hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bicara. _Etto_, Yami, aku sangat beharap kau bisa menyembuhkannya," kata Yugi lirih.

"Aku mengerti," kata Yami lalu beranjak naik ke lantai 2.

**~XxX~**

"Yurika, aku datang," kata Yami.

Yurika lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yami.

'Dia menoleh ke arahku!' pikir Yami kaget.

"Kau tidak makan lagi?" tanya Yami.

Yurika menggeleng pelan.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak makan terus, bagaimana kau mau sehat?" tanya Yami khawatir melihat tubuh gadis itu yang sangat kurus.

"Kusuapi ya?" tanya Yami sambil mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang ada di atas meja.

Yami merasakan mangkuk bubur yang dipegangnya sama sekali tidak memiliki hawa panas di sana.

'Pasti Yugi sudah beberapa jam meletakkannya di sini,' pikir Yami.

Yami lalu mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur yang dipegangnya ke arah mulut Yurika—memerintahkan gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Yurika hanya menurut dan memakan bubur yang disuapkan Yami padanya.

'Syukurlah dia mau makan,' pikir Yami.

"Enak?" tanya Yami.

Yurika mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Deg!

'Di-dia tersenyum?' pikir Yami tidak percaya.

Hatinya saat ini berdebar sangat cepat dan wajahnya memanas.

Yurika lalu menatap pria itu dengan tatapan _'ada-apa?'_ padanya.

"A-ah, maaf, tidak apa-apa kok," kata Yami sambil lanjut menyuapi Yurika.

'Oh Ra, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?' pikir Yami pusing.

**~XxX~**

"Jadi, bagaimana hari ini, Yami?" Tanya Yugi penasaran.

"Dia sudah mau makan…," jawab Yami pelan.

"Lalu, kau kenapa? Kok lemes begitu?" tanya Yugi sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa! Tidak terjadi apa-apa kok!" seru Yami berusaha menyangkal.

"_Uso!_ Kau itu paling tidak bisa bohong tau!" kata Yugi.

"Terserah deh, tapi memang tidak ada apa-apa. Aku pulang dulu, jaa," kata Yami sambil beranjak pergi sebelum Yugi kembali angkat bicara.

"Aneh…," ucap Yugi dengan nada curiga.

**~XxX~**

"_Konichiwa, Hime_. Apa kau merindukanku?" tanya Yami dengan senyum iseng kebanggaannya.

Yurika hanya menunjukkan wajah kesal saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makananmu? Padahal kemarin kau sudah mau makan," kata Yami bingung sambil mengambil mangkuk sup di atas meja—bersiap-siap menyuapi gadis itu lagi.

"Aku malas makan sendiri…," jawab gadis itu.

"He, bilang saja kau mau disuapi olehku~" kata Yami dengan nada iseng.

Yurika lalu melemparkan tatapan 'Aku-tidak-bilang-seperti-itu' pada Yami.

'Setelah memikirnya semalaman, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti. Aku menyukai—ah salah, aku mencintai gadis ini,' pikir Yami sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah selesai menyuapi Yurika, Yami membereskan mangkuk dan sendok yang dipakai Yurika tadi dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. Tiba-tiba saja, gadis di depannya itu angkat bicara.

"…Saat itu, lebih baik aku meninggal saja… Toh, aku hidup atau tidak, juga tidak ada gunanya…," ucap Yurika tiba-tiba.

Yami membelalak kaget. Tidak biasanya gadis itu bicara sepanjang ini. Yami lalu diam dan memutuskan mendengarkan gadis itu bercerita. Ini pasti sudah saatnya di mana Yurika siap menceritakan semuanya.

"Aku juga tidak sadar, kalau ternyata Claire masih membutuhkanku saat itu dan menjadi depresi saat aku tidak merespon apa pun yang dikatakannya… Jiwaku saat itu, seperti sedang tidak ada dalam tubuhku… Aku bahkan tidak ingat saat Yuu membawaku ke sini, atau pun saat pria bernama Jack itu membawa Claire pergi…," lanjut Yurika.

"Suara yang pertama kali kudengar setelah kecelakaan itu adalah… Suara yang panik dan memohon kepadaku agar aku bicara… Ya, itu suaramu… Aku saat itu masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, dan kukira, itu _haha_… Tapi salah… Yang kulihat adalah sosok seorang pria yang mirip dengan Yuu—tapi aku tau itu bukan… Aku tidak mengenalnya… Itu kau...," lanjut Yurika lagi.

Yami terkesiap mendengar cerita Yurika tadi.

'Aku? Suaraku yang menyadarkannya?' pikir Yami tidak percaya.

"Entah kenapa, aku hanya ingin bicara saat ada kau… Aku hanya ingin berbicara padamu... Saat mendengar suara _baritone_mu, rasanya mulutku jadi ingin terbuka dan berbicara padamu... Padahal aku tidak kenal padamu… Begitu kau pergi, semuanya kembali menghilang… Semangatku, jiwaku… Mungkin, aku belum sepenuhnya siap untuk kembali ke kehidupan normalku saat itu… " jelas Yurika.

'Ternyata benar kata Yugi, dia hanya bicara padaku…,' pikir Yami.

"Entah kenapa, sampai sekarang, keberadaanmu sangat berarti bagiku… Mungkin karena bagiku hanya kau yang paling mengerti aku… kau yang paling khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa padaku—contohnya saat aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri waktu itu...," lanjut Yurika lagi.

'Yah, aku memang sangat khawatir padanya waktu itu,' pikir Yami.

"Aku tau aku bodoh saat itu... Entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri itu... Mungkin saat itu aku hanya berpikir ingin bertemu _haha_ dan tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk mengabulkan keinginanku... Aku tidak siap untuk kembali menjalani kehidupanku saat itu... Dan sekarang, aku… Sekarang sudah siap untuk melepas kepergian _haha_… Dan juga, aku sudah siap untuk memulai kehidupanku lagi… Semua berkat keberadaanmu selama ini… _Arigatou…,_" kata Yurika sambil tersenyum tulus pada Yami.

'Kalau begitu… Peranku sudah tidak berarti di sini? Aku… Harus meninggalkannya?' pikir Yami kecewa.

"Aku… Mencintaimu…," kata Yami tiba-tiba.

"_Nani?_" tanya Yurika kaget.

"_Aishiteru,_" kata Yami dengan wajah serius.

"Kau bercanda…," kata Yurika kaget.

"Aku serius. Ah, benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik. Aku Sennen Yami, orang yang diminta oleh Yugi untuk membawamu keluar dari depresimu yang kemarin-kemarin itu. Membawa orang keluar dari depresi berkepanjangan memang pekerjaanku. Salam kenal, Kisargi Yurika," kata Yami sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sennen… Yami…?" tanya Yurika.

"Ya, itu namaku, dan aku mencintaimu," lanjut Yami.

"Aku—"

"Tidak usah buru-buru, aku tau kau baru mengenalku secara sah sekarang, jadi mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita berteman dulu. Tapi ingat, aku pasti akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku," kata Yami memotong perkataan Yurika sambil tersenyum di depan wajah Yurika yang membuat wajah gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Tidak akan pernah bisa!" seru gadis itu kesal masih dengan wajah memerah.

"Yah, pokoknya siap-siap saja!" kata Yami sambil tersenyum iseng.

"Yurika!? Kau… Sudah bisa berteriak sekencang itu!?" tanya Yugi yang baru masuk ke kamar Yurika dengan nada kaget.

"Terus kenapa!? Kau tau Yuu, temanmu ini sangat menyebalkan tau!" seru Yurika kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yami.

"Menyebalkan tapi keren kan?" tanya Yami iseng.

"Ya ampun! Yami! Yurika! Dia bisa marah-marah!? Kau memang hebat! Tidak salah aku memilihmu!" seru Yugi senang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Bayarannya cukup jadikan dia pacarku saja," kata Yami iseng sambil menunjuk Yurika.

"TIDAK MAU!" seru Yurika kesal.

**~XxX~**

Sudah sebulan sejak saat itu. Saat ini Yurika sedang berdiri di depan jam besar yang ada di taman. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat dan tubuhnya tidak sekurus saat dulu. Dia sudah sehat.

"_Hime!_ Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Yami sambil berlari menghampiri Yurika.

"Baru sebentar," kata gadis itu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Yami.

"Tidak apa, toh kau tidak telat ini," kata Yurika.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi," ajak Yami sambil menggandeng tangan Yurika.

"Hei! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu untuk menggandeng tanganku!?" seru Yurika kesal.

"Tidak apa dong, kau kan pacarku," kata Yami dengan nada iseng.

Blush!

Wajah Yurika langsung bersemu merah.

"_Ba-baka!_ Bukan berarti kau bisa menggandeng tanganku seenaknya!" seru Yurika kesal.

"Biar saja," kata Yami sambil menarik wajah gadis itu mendekati wajahnya.

Yami lalu menempelkan bibir gadis itu di bibirnya.

"A-a-a-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN!?" seru Yurika kaget.

"Menciummu," kata Yami dengan santainya.

Wajah Yurika lngsung memerah sepenuhnya.

'Manis,' pikir Yami.

"Kau harus ingat ya, hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu," kata Yami sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu pergi meninggalkan taman.

"Me-memangnya apa hakmu bicara seperti itu!?" tanya Yurika masih dengan wajah memerah.

'Dia memang keras kepala…,' pikir Yami sambil terkekeh kecil.

'_Aku bersyukur aku berhasil membawa gadis ini keluar dari depresinya, dan juga aku bersyukur karena gadis ini berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat dan 3 kali percobaan bunuh diri. _Yurika, aishiteru…_'_

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Kamus bahasa Jepang :**

_Tadaima_ : Aku pulang

_Okaeri_ : Selamat datang

_Haha_ : Ibu

_Arigatou_ : Terima kasih

_Jaa_ : Bye / Sampai jumpa nanti

_Hime_ : Putri

_Uso_ : Bohong

_Jii-chan_ : Kakek

_Yokatta_ : Syukurlah / Itu bagus

_Douita_ : Sama-sama

_Hontou?_ : Benarkah?

_Etto_ : Umm / Uhh / Err

_Nani_ : Apa

_Aishiteru_ : Aku mencintaimu

_Baka _: Bodoh

**(Kalau ada kesalahan, mohon dikoreksi)**

**.**

**.**

Gia : Lagi-lagi kaga beda-beda jauh sama _'My Happiness'_! Ahaha!

Yurika : …

Yami : Kenapa gue masih gak jauh dari kata iseng sih di atas? *Kesel*

Gia : Karena lu emang iseng~

Yugi : Si Yami itu sebenernya apaan sih pekerjaannya?

Gia : semacem orang yang biasa dipesen buat ngurus orang yang depresi gitu deh

Yurika : Semacem _baby sitter_? *Nahan tawa*

Gia : Mungkin? Ahaha!

Yami : Kenapa judulnya gaje sih? _'Only Me'_?

Gia : Loh, kan cuma lu yang bisa ngajak nih OC satu ngomong!

Yurika : Kaga kreatif! Lagian gue mana mungkin bisa jadi kaya orang gila yang cuma mau ngomong kalo ada nih orang! *Nunjuk-nunjuk Yami*

Yugi : Tapi itu kenyataannya. Di cerita ini lu begitu

Yami : *Ngangguk-ngangguk* Bener banget.

Yurika : Cih, rese!

Yugi : Maaf kalau atas kecacatan dan semua _typo_ di fic ini!

Gia : _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
